


Black Mercy Paradise

by JoWish97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWish97/pseuds/JoWish97
Summary: Kara has been taken out by another unforgiving black mercy. Brainy knows it’s only a matter of time before the parasite takes the life from the kryptonian. Alex is too weak from injuries sustained from the same mission that the mercy was found. He turns to Lena knowing she’s Kara’s best hope in coming back to reality.





	Black Mercy Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I found on Tumblr. Wasn’t expecting it to go this way, but I hope it works. I wrote it up fairly quick. Feel free to send requests any time.

“Let me get this straight, Kara has been taken over by an parasitic alien plant that holds her mind hostage. It does so by making her believe she is living out a paradise?”

Brainy nodded, “Essentially, but not exactly. I was told last time this happened, she believed she was still on Krypton. Alex barely managed to bring her back. Though the psychological effects left Kara like she lost everything all over again.”

Lena took a deep breath and slouched in her chair. Her fingertips pressed to her temples. Kara and her had just started getting back to normal after their minor, yet dramatic, fallout with the whole finding out she is Supergirl. They had even started having lunch again a few times a week. And yes, she wanted to help, but this? This might be a little more personal than Lena could handle. She’d be looking into Kara’s mind and seeing scenes unfold that Kara wanted most in her heart.

“What about Alex? You said she pulled her out last time, why couldn’t she do it again?”

Brainy gave her a saddened look, “Unfortunately, the director is also injured. The extent of the injuries pose too much of a risk to allow her to try.”

”And there’s really no one else?”

”No. The person needs to have a strong connection with Kara. Alex insisted you were the best option.”

The CEO gave in and stood up, “Lead the way.”

The ride to the DEO was longer than normal. She just kept thinking about what was going to happen. Would it be like when her, Kara, and Alex went to the pull Sam from that god awful dark forest? Or would it feel different entirely?And once she got there, how was she supposed to pull Kara out? If this place is somewhere, something, Kara desires quite strongly, how could she do it?

They walked into the room and the sight before her caused her to pause. She had seen a black mercy in one of her brother’s vaults. That part didn’t surprise her. What stilled her movements was just how entangled it had Kara. And Kara hooked up to monitors to keep an eye on her while she is under. So, maybe she wasn’t sure how she was going to get Kara out, but the sight before her turned her motivation to 12. She was Lena Luthor! If there’s a way, she’d find it.

Brainy set up the chair for Lena to sit in and got the head gear ready. After a quick nod to the alien, Lena say in the chair, “I’m ready.”

She really only vaguely felt Brainy our on the head piece, then suddenly she was gone. She wasn’t in the DEO anymore. Gone were the fluorescent lights trying to push their light through her eyelids. In their place was a gentle reddish orange light. One that barely brushed through her closed eyes. It was warm. Even as she opened her eyes, it brought a sense of comfort. She took in the view that was outside the window she had supposedly been standing in front of. There was only one explanation of where she was, Krypton. Or at least, what Kara’s memory held of the planet.

Poor Kara. Lena knew she was going to have to pull her from this, her home. For Kara it would be like losing Krypton for a third time. The thought made Lena shiver in dread. But it had to be done, or else Kara would die. And she couldn’t lose her best friend. Not after they had both worked so hard to get eachother back. She looked at the face of her reflection and gave a stern nod. At least, it started out at one. The determined look fell when she realized what she was wearing in her reflection. Her boardroom look was replaced with a soft blue gown. A thin cloak hung from her shoulders, held together by a buckle about the size of a baseball. A buckle that held an all too familiar symbol. It was her best friend’s family crest, the house of El.

Her ear fingers brush across it feeling the indents in the oddly warm metal. She had been so focused on it that she hadn’t heard the footsteps behind her. Suddenly, something wrapped around her leg.

”Boo!”

Lena jumped at the sound and looked down to see a small child with her arms wrapped just below her knee. She had pale green eyes and blonde hair. Well, most of her hair was blonde. There was a streak of black that held a stark contrast to the rest of her hair. It rested on the left side of her head. An interesting mutation to have. But that alone wasn’t was cause Lena to freeze yet again. It was the familiarity of the child. Everything about her looks struck a familiar cord with Lena. She was speechless.

”I gotten you good that time,” the girl laughed and stepped back smiling at Lena.

Lena shook her head, “Y-yeah, you did,” She bent down in front of her, “What’s your name, love?”

The blonde let out a giggle, “Depends if I’m in trouble. If I’m in trouble, you use my name and say ‘Lori Zor-El!’. But you say that I am your monkey all the time.”

Lena’s eyes widened, “My monkey?”

”Duh.”

”There you are,” Lena looked toward the doorway when she heard the new, but familiar voice. It was Alura.

She stood and Lori immediately grabbed her hand. Alura just shook her head and looked at the two of them, “Your jeju is going crazy looking for you. You were supposed to stay in her office with her,” She turned her soft gaze to Lena, “I’m sorry. I know you we’re supposed to be relaxing today.”

Lena quickly played along and shook her head, “It’s perfectly fine. Besides, it’s kinda hard to resist this one.”

”Lori Zor-El!”

Lena heard Lori mutter a ‘I told you’ as she hid behind her legs between her gown and cloak. Still holding her hand for dear life. She covered her face with the cloak when another figure entered the room. Kara. 

Lena didn’t freeze this time, the world did. Space, time, all of it stopped. Kara was a vision. She just looked radiant. The gown she was wearing was very similar to Lena’s, but was more of a soft greyish blue. Her hair was down and she just seemed happy. A bit irritated, but happy. When Kara’s eyes met Lena’s, she could’ve sworn the blue only got brighter as she sent the CEO a soft smile. Lena couldn’t help the smile that took over her face in return. 

Part of her tried to remind her that she was there for a reason. She had to bring Kara back to the really world. But with Kara looking at her that way, the way she had only ever dreamed she would, she ignored logic and enjoyed the moment. Because maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she didn’t care.

Kara walked up to her and messed her cheek while squeezing her free hand, “I’m sorry, my love. I really tried to keep and eye on her while you were relaxing today, but she’s just so sneaky and fast sometimes.”

Lena’s brain must be short circuiting. Wasn’t this supposed to be Kara’s fantasy? Not hers. Maybe the tech Brainy was issuing was blending the two. 

“It’s not my fault I missed mommy so much,” Lori said while peaking out of the cloak.

”I know, darling,” Kara bent down to be eye level with her, “But it’s mommy’s relaxing day. So, why don’t you come with your other mommy and help me with my work?”

Ok. Her brain must REALLY be short circuiting because there’s no way that Kara just referred to Lori as their’s. As in their child. But as she watched Kara pick up the little one, there was no denying it. The familiarity she saw in Lori now hit her hard. Lori looked like a younger version of herself and held features that were unmistakably inherited from Kara. 

Lena started to tear up. This was everything she ever wanted and never dared to hope for. The woman she loves, loving her back. And even a child with her. The both of them smiling at her, Lori resting on Kara’s hip. It was too much. Because her logic was now screaming at her and making this feel like a blow to the gut. Not only was she going to have to find a way to pull Kara out of this, but also find the strength to convince herself to as well. 

“Lena?”

Lena’s tear filled eyes met Kara’s concerned ones. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t pull Kara from this. Goodness knows how the hell Alex had managed to do it before. But this was different. It had to be. 

“Mom, can you take Lori in the other room?”

Lena watched Lori and Alura walk away. Trying to hold onto the image of Lori. She’d never want to forget. 

“Lena, darling, what troubles you,” Kara asked as she stood in front of Lena and placed a gentle hand on her face.

It only caused more tears to come. How? She needed to get the words out, but she didn’t know how. Images of Kara being held by the black mercy in the real world flashed through her mind. She had to do this. Or else she would lose Kara for real. No matter how rough of a time they had recently, she’d take real over a short lived fantasy that ended in the death of the woman she loved. 

“This isn’t real.”

Kara sent her a confused look, “What isn’t?”

”This. All of this,” Lena loosely gestures around her, “Kara, you need to wake up.”

”But I am awake. And apparently moreso than my wife seems to be. Did you just wake up? Are you starting to get sick? I told you all those long hours would get to you.”

”Kara, please. This isn’t real,” the worlds felt like bile coming off her tongue, “We aren’t really on Krypton. Krypton exploded decades ago. We aren’t married or have that beautiful girl that your mother took in the other room. And god, that kills me just thinking about that. But you aren’t-“

”Lena, what are you even saying? Do you hear yourself,” Kara looked hurt. Tears in her eyes were evident of just how much what Lena was saying was hurting her. 

“You’re under the influence of a black mercy. It’s a para-“

”I am aware of what the parasite does.”

”Kara-“

”No! I don’t want to hear about it. This can’t be true. You’re just over tired. I shall leave you to rest as I promised I would.”

”No, you-“

”I’ll be back when I’m done with the paperwork I have left,” she tried to walk off, but Lena quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

”Please, Kara,” She grabbed both of Kara’s hands and licked eyes with her, “Please, just let me speak.”

Kara paused and after a moment nodded for Lena to continue.

”Brainy sent me here to get you. Alex was hurt and couldn’t come. You remember Alex, right? She’s your sister.”

Kara’s crinkle started to show. Lena took it as a good sign.

”Like I said, you’re under the hold of a black mercy. And I need you to fight it. To fight your way out of here. And I know that’s the last thing you want, darling, I know. I know that you want to stay here and live on Krypton and have the family you didn’t get to. But we can’t stay here. I need you to fight for me.”

”Lena...”

”I know. Remember the real world. I know the real world sucks compared to this one. Because in the real world, we are still mending our friendship. In the real world, you lied to me for years about being Supergirl,” a flash of something shot across Kara’s face, “In the real world we aren’t married. We have no daughter, no children. In the real world, you’re dying because that damned parasitic plant has a hold of your body and has you trapped here. The real world is nothing like this one.”

”Then maybe I want to live in this one while I still have it.”

”Don’t day that.”

”Why not? If what you say is true, I have no Krypton, no daughter, and no you.”

”You might not have Krypton, but you have Argo. Because Argo and it’s people survived, your mother amongst them. You might not have a child, but you could with time. You’re Kara Danvers, Kara Zoe-El, Supergirl, you can do anything.”

”But what about you?”

Lena shook her head and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, “I’ll always be there. Sure, maybe we aren’t together. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Because despite all we’ve gone through, I DO love you. So much that it hurts sometimes. So much that it broke me when I found out the truth about you being Supergirl. But it also gave me the strength to forgive you and to see your side of things. And my heart still holds so much love for you, Kara Zor-El. We aren’t married in the real world, but the future is full of possibilities. But we can’t make any of them a reality until you bring us back, darling. Please bring us home. Don’t let the woman I love die. Please.”

Kara’s eyes met hers with so much pin, yet joy. Then they were gone. Lena let out a gasp and shot out of the chair. She was back at the DEO. Her attention snapped to Kara. She watched as the black mercy let go of the kryptonian then crawled away as it died. 

“Lena,” Kara’s weak voice hit her ears and Lena was by her side in a second. 

“I’m here. I’m right here.”

”Oh Rao,” tears were pouring down her face, “I lost it again. I lost it all and so much more.”

”I know, darling. I know,” her own tears falling, some landing on Kara’s suit, “Tell me how I can help.”

”Hold me?”

She didn’t even respond, just got into the bed with her. Neither one noticed Brainy had already left the room and closed the door. This is what they needed. The both of them. Lena held Kara close as the hero cried into her chest. It seemed like hours before Kara finally spoke, “I miss her. I miss all of it.”

”Me too,” Lena muttered quietly as she ran her fingers through the older woman’s hair. In a way to comfort them both.

”Did you mean what you said?”

Lena’s eyes met the blue of her best friend’s, “Every word.”

-

It was warm. Her shoulders were sore from working late at the computer last night well into the morning. The bed was warm even without her personal heater. It was cozy. Today was her day off and she was determined to enjoy it. That included sleeping in obscenely late. Or well, in theory anyways.

Her ears didn’t miss the sound of feet sneaking into her room. She decided not to move and just let things play out. Not even 5 second later, she felt a small finger poke her nose, “Hello?”

Lena wanted to play it out longer, but she just couldn’t. She smiled and opened her eyes to meet the matching green of her daughter’s, “Goodmorning, monkey.”

Lori’s smile beamed at her mother. They originally weren’t going to name her after the daughter they saw in that black mercy induced reality all those years ago. But when she was born with the same hair and strikingly familiar features, they felt like it was a sign. The universe actually giving in and giving the two woman what they wanted. 

“Lori Danvers-Luthor!”

”Uh oh,” Lori let out.

Lena laughed and pulled up the blanket, “Quick, hide!”

The green eyed 4 year old was under the blankets and snuggled into her mother by the time her jeju walked into the room. Kara’s eyes met her wife’s and they both smiled. The effects they had on eachother never stopped. They finally got their happy ending. Sure, it had taken some time. There were ups and downs, but they had made it. They had eachother. They had their family. They had their happiness.

The sound of a giggle came from under the blankets. 

“Lori Zor-El!”


End file.
